


Here we are in the future, and it's bright!

by Kkai_hwi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkai_hwi/pseuds/Kkai_hwi
Summary: Steve makes a video diary."I'm Steven," he repeated once again, gaining more confidence in himself.'Big dick energy steebie' ha! As if! As if Steven Rogers.  "I'm 20, well I was twenty before I saved America, and, and, crashed into the water" he softly smiled as he felt
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Steve gets his camera ready. He touches the lens in focus as he leans into the camera. Unaware that it has started. He gives off a relieved 'ah!' as he touches the tips of his fingers together in a little clap. He waves to the camera before fixing his glasses. Then he blows out air. He begins to be more custom to the camera as time goes on. 

Steve opened his mouth slightly. An awkward giggle came out of it. His fist balled up and clenched a soft amount of his dark green sweater. He raised his dominant hand up, he bit the bridge of his lip from nervousness. He then swallows on nothing, as the feeling of his soft yet boyish sweater kisses the nape of his neck. He gave off a satisfactory sigh and then waved hello at the camera. Eagerly as if it was a real person. 

The male gripped the middle of his seat and straightened up on the chair. He began to softly kick out his feet. Then he opened his mouth to speak. A soft but Shakey squeak came out. It made the male blush out of sheer embarrassment. He huffed out and pouted as his puppy eyes began to look at the camera. "Good evening, this is me" he shakes his head softly and then tries that again "hi, yeah this is me and I am me. This is Steve, hi I'm Steven" he said as he extended his hand out to shake the camera's hand. He wanted to beat himself up for doing that. But he thought it was extremely necessary for this, well at least  **_this_ ** diary's entry. "I'm Steven," he repeated once again, gaining more confidence in himself.

' **Big dick energy steebie'** _ha! As if!_ As if Steven Rogers. "I'm 20, well I was twenty before I saved America, and, and, crashed into the water" he softly smiled as he felt more comfortable "I was twenty, I look twenty,," he said while leaning closer into the camera. "But" he swayed to the left while wiggling his finger "in' right this time "reality" left again "I'm 120" he said as he sat back in the chair with his hand grabbed back into the middle of the chair. Steve gave off a soft smile before he began to talk on a more personal level. He gave off a cheeky grin before saying "so here I am in the future! ' _and it's bright'_ " he sang out. "this is my first video diary entry.

I already stated my age, so um,,, yeah my favorite thing is boring, my favorite dessert is a good old slice of apple pie with a scoop of ice cream, my favorite song I just got into is 'feel special' by twice and I have a lot of beautiful people in my life. S-see Bucky, Sam, and even Tony. I love them alot and I wouldn't trade them for the world." He looked up at the camera with a soft expression as he fiddled with his sweater

. "S-see I'm a gruff and tuff captain America for everyone but at home!" He softly whines out as he scooted his legs into his arms. Steve rested his chin on his knees and looked straight at the camera.

"At home all I have to do is be their.little Steven" His heart beats as he softly squeaks in his legs. He blew air in his baggy dark blue sweatpants.

His feet fluttered up and down on the cushions of his seat. "Now that I say it out loud, they're the best guys ever. Like ever diary." Steve hummed as he shifted his head to the side. He then started to list off things that they would let him do 

"Tony, he likes to spoil me alot. Like!!" Steve moved his hands and arms in unison "aloot, but it's all in good love. He reminds me it's okay to have someone.

spoil you. But, but! It's really new, well was. new. but I'm not a sell out, I'm going to kill him if he actually brought that motorcycle I eyes for like 9.seconds. Bucky, he's Bucky, I love him so much, he was my first boyfriend, he taught me how to love. He taught me to open up in life. Sammy!! Sammy, 

he's my forever guy. I live these guys to the end of the line and back. Because they would do the same for me. I'm grown!! I promise! But they make me feel like a kid again like everything is like fireworks, like I belong. 

Like I belong to them and them too me" he said as he softly smiled and began to place his feet down onto the carpet of his floor again. 

Steve yawned as he stretched out and began to pet the side of his camera. "Well that should be it by now" 

**"Steven, babe the lunch is ready!"** Steve chuckled before he pet the camera again "yeah it's almost over, but camy what should I name you? I thought about doger, but that's a dog's name, maybe, maybe Sarah, Sara with a h.

Because your dad's sugar daddy is always buying something extremely bougie. So you gotta be bougie" Steven heard a knock on the door and he looked at it. Bucky opened the door by a crack and then Steve looked at the camera and kissed it's lens like it was the top of her head. 

"Goodnight sweetheart I love you" he hummed out as he turned the camera off. Steve held onto Bucky's hand as he got up and got lead into the living room. 


	2. Sammys for Sammy pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is acting bratty. Maybe.

Steve was feeling stubborn today. For what reason? Non in particular. He had absolutely no reason to be upset, or mad. He was stuck in quarantine with all of his best boys. Steve wanted to pretend to be upset. But the urge to go sit on Bucky's lap was taking that 'brat streak' as they all called it out of his place. Stevie manned up. He stormed over to where the male had been. He then sat right on Bucky's lap where he belonged. He was entitled to sit there. Bucky groaned a bit. Close, a bit too close to Steve's ear. Bucky adjusted to Steve's weight and then slickly grabbed his hands on his lovers waist. Steve softly squirmed the action. He then softly looked at Bucky with a soft expression. Bucky only smirked and looked at the boy with the soft blush. He decided to just play around with Steve and blow a bit onto his neck. Causing Steve to shiver. "Hey there ace. What are you doing there?" Steve softly pouted. He didn't know why he was high strung but he was. He decided to show Bucky what he was doing. Steve was scrolling through his twitter feed. 

He showed Bucky a bit of a meme and eagerly waited for Bucky's approval. And, and, and so Bucky gave of a soft and low chuckle. It drove Steve wild. He realized that now he was trapped in between Bucky's arms. With no way to run. Hell he liked it a bit  _ too  _ much. But he was Steve going to admit that after being bratty as hell in the morning. Well, Steve was just at a bad start he guesses. Steve was upset because he had cinnamon banana pancakes. Sammy made them perfect for him. Except for one thing. There were no mini chocolate chips. Only big ones. So yes that's why his mood was ruined. Steve thought it was only right to curl up his lip, cross his arms and then huff. 

He didn't care how immature he looked. He just WANTED the right size chip danggit!! Then out of that instant Tony looked at Sammy, Sammy looked at Bucky, and Bucky looked at them. He dramatically huffed and then placed his head in his hand. "Too big!!" He whined out before perfectly fitting the food in his mouth. Steve decided that acting a mess instead of telling his partners what was actually going on was a great idea. Sam leaned onto the counter and looked Steve in the eyes before saying "Steven… I know my pancakes aren't the problem so what's up?" Steve ate the rest of his pancakes Sam was right it wasn't the pancakes fault. He finished up before he opened his mouth once more. "I!" Steven just huffed and then walked, no rather stormed away. Flustered too. None of his lovers enjoyed his behavior. The only reasonable way they could correct it was not encourage it. Sam wanted to just give him space, Bucky and Tony wanted to spank him and give him space. But what they eventually agreed on was even more upsetting to Steve. No cuddles. He thought he was getting over, he went to sit on the weakest links lap. But he should've known better. "Sir" Steve softly mewled out before he gave Bucky more Access to his neck. Bucky wasn't taking the bait though. Steve gave of a very frustrated sigh before Bucky placed his chin on his shoulder. Steve wiggled a bit before saying "Well, I, I'm, I was, I mean" he swallowed and he felt like he was getting scolded or something. "D- make a Twitter account with me. Please?" Bucky gripped Steve's thigh. He really enjoyed the Yelp it gained. He then stood up. "Hm maybe, maybe when you apologize to Sam" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Lord Thanos chapter, we need that.


	3. Sammy's with Sammy pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and Sammy have a talk.

Steve sat there for a while. He gripped the couch and laid into it fully. He didn't exactly Know what to do next. Actually, he did. Steve's leg his thighs merge with the couch. He played with the soft leather for a while, as he hummed. Steve leaned back on the couch, and just looked at the ceiling. The plain white ceiling. Apologizing isn't hard for Steve. Not at all, but his anxiety not so much. He hasn't even been on quarantine for a week, but he was spiraling into a hole.

Did he yell about chocolate chips? Did he make Sam mad at him? Would Sam forgive him? He'd usually fight with his lovers. Well mostly just Tony. If fighting was just Tony finding a way to rile up Steve in order for the younger to whine. Then yes. But not really Sam, his Sammy. Steve got up from the couch. He springed up, he bounced a bit on the hardwood floor. He held his face to a neutral standpoint (Although no one was there.) he shuffled to the kitchen. He did it slowly, hoping that something would stub his toe. Hot liquid was trickling down his face. When was the last time Sammy ate? He wiped his face on his sweater. He held his breath and let his teeth bite the inside of his cheek. He then ran the kitchen water and started to wash his hands.

Steve understood now. He was so damn tired of washing his hands. He was so tired of staying inside. He was so tired of just being tired in general. He wanted to go outside, he wanted to run. Hell he wanted to play basketball even if he was bad at it. He hasn't played much of it. But he was tired non the less. 

Steve tippy toed to reach the bread. He was big enough to grab it normally. But old habits die hard. It was just one of those things that made Steve him. He pulled down the fancy white bread, almost no one in the house uses, if not for French toast. He then started to toast the bread. He pulled out some strawberries, and some Nutella. He washed the strawberries and then began to cut them. Steve worked effectively while tears were streaming his face. He wanted the sandwich to be perfect for his man okay! Stevie put the sandwich on a pretty plate. 

Steve picked up the sandwich and then walked to Sam's room. He saw that the door was open. But it was extremely silent. Steve went down on his knees. He cracked open the wooden door. He put his head through the cracks and saw Sam on his bed.

Sam was reading Harry Potter. It was a book that he often read when he had time on his hands, and he wanted to relax. He noticed Steve place a plate on the side of the door and the male slowly creeping up to him. He thought his actions were cute. Sam tried to hold a straight face. He softly chuckled, a soft smile creeped up on his face as he placed the book on his lap. He watched as Steve crawled in. "You know, if you wanted to be on all fours you could've just been on my bed kitten" Steve pondered on what Sam said, Sam tapped the side of his bed and urged the male to sit down. Steve's face softened as he picked up the plate. He slowly shuffles his feet towards the bed. He looked the same with a soft pout it was almost as if he was saying 'is this okay?' When Steve got close to Sam's bed, Sam pulled Steve down a bit on his lap and a bit on the bed. Steve softly puffed out a bit of air. Sam leaned in and kissed Steve on his cheek. Steve blushed as he finally connected two plus two, from Sam's previous remark. But he sulked in. He buries his face in Sam's neck. He softly sighed out before saying "I-im sorry" he said while casually wrapping his arms around Sam's neck.

He was clinging onto Sam. Sam held onto Steve by his waist and pulled the male into a chaste kiss. He looked Steve in the eyes and just knew that the male was beating himself up for something. Sam looked at the male for a while before speaking, "are you going to tell me what's on your mind kitten?" He played with Steve's hair, while the blond eased more into Sam's touch. 

Steve got caught up in saying nothing. He had his mouth open. But the only thing that came out was a soft purr, he was a bit intoxicated from Sam's touch. Sam raised a brow as the male acted this way. "I-its just that" he said while shifting a bit, he felt like he was hot under the pressure. "Hm? You're needy" Steve froze and began to blush intensely. He lightly hit Sam's chest before saying "NO!"  _ 'yes'.  _ Sam rolled his eyes and decided not to call out Steve's behavior. Lying wasn't a good look on Steve, but sometimes. Lying, was a great look on Steve. Steve gulped as he stared at his boyfriend, he picked up the sandwich on a plate and then placed it in Sam's hand. Steve Honestly didn't know why he was acting so shy. He wanted an answer, an assurance that the food he made for Sam was good for him. Sam took a bite and softly ' _ mm'd _ in delight. "I'm tired of washing my hands danggit" he said as he pouted and looked at his boyfriend. 

Sam snorted and he nodded his head. He couldn't agree more. "I want to go outside," he whined out. "I wanna go play basketball" Sam smiled before saying "you don't even play basketball" Steve looked the same and then japed "yeah and?" Sam leaned in as Steve glared at him. "Well you can go to our gym or in our yard baby" Steve huffed before holding snuggly onto Sam's shirt. "Yeah you're right" Sam loved holding Steve like this it was very intimate.

"Do you wanna go to the gym floor? Or maybe the dance room, we can go learn something." Steve shaked his head 'no' before silently admitting "N-no I" Sam hummed as he wrapped back to the original point Sam obviously stated "I just wanna stay with you sir" Sam chuckled as he held onto the blonde a bit tighter.

"So, you are needy, aren't you kitten?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be light smut next chapter. If you don't want to read that then skip the chapter. I'll give a summary of the chapter if something interesting happens.


	4. 🍒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert. Skip if you're uncomfortable.

Steve silently whimpered out before wiggling on Sam's lap. Sam stared at the male squirming on his lap. He groaned as he felt Steve find the perfect spot. Sam rolled his head a bit back before he laid his hands onto the males ass. He just remembered Steves behavior, That's right, Steve is a brat. 

  


Sam watched as Steve began to put pressure onto his crotch. His Steve was trained, Steve moved his hips and began to grind on Sam's thigh. "Shit Stevie," Sam said as he blew air between his teeth. Sam felt everything, Steve was a bastard. Steve was purposely grinding his hard onto Sam's. 

  


Sam decided to state the original question. He wanted a real answer although his actions proved more prominent then the verbal response. "Steven. Are. You. Needy?" He grunts. Sam began to squeeze into Steve's ass. Steve shuddered before clinging his hands onto the males shirt. Steve leaned more into Sam's hands and then nodded. Sam tsk'd before rolling his tongue. He then said very Sternly "words Roger"

  


Steve's heart raced he was becoming very sensitive. More sensitive by the second.

  


He bit his lip before trailing out a needy moan. Steves kaki shorts were tinting, his body just reacted to Sam's touch, his gaze. "S-sammy please" He said with heat. Sam looked at Steve as he got more worked up. He waited for his boy to say another thing. Steve huffed out and began to grind his needy self onto Sam again.

  


He was stopped by Sam's firm grip on his ass. Steve knew he needed to say more. "I- I've been a good boy, I promise Sammy" he desperately said. Sam blinked before leaning his head towards the youngsters. Steve closed his eyes waiting for a kiss, but too his displeasure Sam said "have you really? So you believe that babe?" Steve blush from embarrassment.

  


He knew the truth but he wanted to indulge. But he knew from yelling at Sam about chocolate, to taking his time to apologise from even breaking the original punishment of no cuddles so quickly. He couldn't lie, he shakes his head no. Then he retorts " m' good, I'll be good for Sammy".

  


Sam had changed their positions so fast. Steve was now looking up at Sam. His heart still racing, and a new found deep lust. He didn't know he was this needy, or wanting, until now. Sam stared down Steve like a piece of meat.

  


He knew what he was doing to Steve. He had the male pinned by his arms at the head of his bed. The book dropped, his glasses too. He leaned in and devoured Steve's lips. Steve was excited, eager to please.

  


Or maybe just greedy, Steve held the kiss for as long as he could. He shifted his face and tried to slip his tongue into it. At that point Sam pulled his head up. He obviously knew what he was doing to Steve. The male under him was catching his breath and he gave off soft pants. It was like he had asthma again. Steve's green sweater was raised up to reveal his stomach, and his shorts seemed oddly short. Sam ran his free hand along Steve's skin. He touches Steve's knee briefly before trailing his light touches onto the males thigh. 

  


"Please sir!" Steve whines as his dick begins twitching. Sam just noticed, Steve wasn't wearing any underwear, he wasn't even wearing a shirt under a sweater. What a surprise, a bratty surprise. "I knew it all along, you don't intend to be good at all huh Steven?" He said in a low dark voice Steve moans as he shivers again. 

  


Sam's voice gave him chills. "wearing nothing all throughout the house, walking around with no panties on for easy access." He said as he slightly cupped Steve's bulge "Such a slut…" that was something that made Steve lose it. He tried to desperately rut into Sam's hand. " _ Sir"  _ he frustratedly said as he tried to chase a rise. Sam just moved his hand as the male tried to rut. "My slut." Sam let go of Steve's hands. He sat straight up on the edge of his bed. 

  


Sam tapped his thigh, Steve knew exactly what he needed to do. Steve weakly got up. He wobbled to the end of the bed. He then crawled in between Sam's legs. He looked at Sam gingerly and then got stopped. "it's time you learned a lesson, on my lap Steve" Steve quickly laid on his lap. Sam took his time. He massaged Steve's ass. He even slipped his hands in Steve's back pockets. He squeezed Steve ass before painfully slowly lowering down the males shorts. "Count" Steve nodded his head and then braced himself for a spank. Sam raised up his hand and firmly pelted on a hit. A loud slap on his skin, with a soft mewl was heard. 

  


"O-one" Steve said restlessly.  _ Again _ "t-two" he moaned out as his body began to spasm. He was so close to an orgasm. Sam rubbed the cheek he spanked. He played with it like pizza dough. He gripped it then softly pushed it down. He massaged the males ass as Sam started to groan out dirty words "you're so beautiful, such a beautiful slut" He said as he fastly pelted a hard smack on Steve's ass. Steve jolts and moans out "three- _ hah! _ " Sam chuckled as he pelted on the next spank with proficiency.

  


The male had trouble counting "I mean four" Sam gripped into the cheek he spanked and massaged it again "so eager to please are we?" Sam spoke out as he pelted on an extremely big hit. The slap could be heard from the living room. He didn't care either. Sam knew that Steve's other daddy's were eagerly waiting to put the male over his lap. They would enjoy his little mewls just like him. 

  


"Dah dy," Steve moaned out as ribbons of cum released from Steve. It was a beautiful sight. Sam leaned closer to his end table. He fumbled through the drawer and then pulled out some lube, and a butplug. He twirled the plug in his hands before saying in a low tone "did daddy say cum?" He said as Steve shaked his head. Sam was prepping the butplug with the lube. He was getting it completely slicked. He didn't want the thing to have any chance of hurting his kitten "No!"

  


He said in a high voice. He stressed the 'o' as Sam slipped the toy into him. "Daddy!" He whined out frustrated. "Sammy," he said as his boyfriend spanked his now clothed and abused ass. "I want you" he huffed as he sat on Sam's lap. "You have me" he wined out and Sam just smirked. 

  


"I want you in me! I want to feel daddy!" Sam hummed before saying ampatheticly "only goodboys get what they want, come on let's go join our boys Stevie."

Steven was 'furious', 'upset', and anything else a brat felt at that moment. 

Steve decided to be a brat that day and this is where he is now. 

  


Getting treated like the brat deserves. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long chapter, grab ye popc0rn

Steve held onto Sam's hand. He kept a hold of it while they walked towards the living room. He stopped around his room and looked at the male who stopped with him. Sam looked at Steve to see if he was alright. "I-imma change," he said as he walked to his room. Before Sam said okay, or anything else. He was getting dragged to the male's room. He enjoyed helping Steve pick out outfits, and helping the male put them on. At times like this, he thought of Steve as something more delicate. A doll, he was beautiful like one. He helped his boyfriend find a soft hoodie and to Sam's surprise some underwear. Steve laid his bright and yet faded blue hoodie on the bed. 

He really had pondered on his underwear, and eventually. He let Sam pick, Sam grabbed his grey panties with banana boats on them. Steve felt more at ease when he had someone there with him to dress him. Only after intense moments of course, and the occasional slip. Mostly though he would have Bucky bear help him. He felt comfortable with all of his boys. He just took things differently with all of them. Steve let go of Sam's hand only just for a minute. He let the male sit on the edge of his bed. Steve then sheepishly asked Sam to help him out. Sam looked up at the Adonis and just softly said yes to him. Steve smiled and raised his arms, Sam slipped the sweater off of Steve. Sam didn't let his mind wonder much. He just focused on helping out Stevie. 

He crunched up the sweater to the three holes that were more known. Sam was then that caring man that placed the sweater carefully on Steve. Steve let his arms down, and without a second thought, he noticed that Sam had the male stepping into his underwear. Steve was dressed like that, the plug was still in him. But Steve felt like a princess. "Stay here and watch Harry Potter with me, Sammy," he said as he sat in the room. "Baby we can't though, remember?" Steve's eyes shifted from side to side as he thought about what he forgot. Sam laughed and then just kissed the bridge of his nose. "Tony is coming back today. How about we make dinner for him? He'd be glad" Steve didn't want to do manual labor. But Tony has been doing his best all, he wanted to give Tony his best too. "Let's go then, Sammy!" Steve sprang up too quickly. He was reminded of the thing that was inside him. Sam watched as Steve gave off a weak face from the toy. He chuckled and then grabbed Steve's hand and guided them into the kitchen. 

Time passes and Steve helps Sam out by chopping vegetables for a meat sauce. Steve watches Sam turn on the stove. He looks like a kid seeing something new for the first time. The stove isn't a typical stove. There were no flames or anything. He aw'd as Sam turned it on. Bucky slipped into the kitchen after his nap. He saw Sam and Steve conversing again, chopping vegetables and occasionally Steve sneaking into the refrigerator to sneak some fruit. Bucky saw how Sam huffed every time Steve got something to eat. But Bucky was bolder. There wasn't even sauce to steal or anything to grab up and snack on. Bucky felt eyes at the back of his head glared at him. He was one hundred percent certain it was Sam. Bucky just boldly pulled the strawberries out and placed them on the table. He was already tired of both of them. He let the two take the fruit. He then swatted both of their behinds and started saying "get outta my kitchen". Stucky both laughed as they sat on the kitchen island with the fruit. Steve leaned over to Bucky and whispered something in his ear "can you believe that stoves Don't have flames anymore" Sam smiled as he heard the two talk. He shouldn't have, but he softly laughed at it. Steve ate the bit of the strawberries that Bucky hated eating. "Well ace is right birdie, back in our day" Sam gave off an overdramatic sigh as he heard the two fossils reminiscing. The food was sizzling, the sauce was getting made, and Sam, Sam was getting schooled by old-school twenty something-year-olds. Bucky reclined as he smelled the kitchen burst up with aromas "we all had to bring in a propane tank from outside if we ever wanted hot food" Sam wanted to act like he was bored of hearing the two talk. But it was actually funny and interesting. 

"A tank? Like a tank, used for barbecues? Things like that Jamie bear?" Bucky nodded his head. He found it funny that Sam has never seen that type of stove. 

"Yeah and well things like a wireless,(radio) didn't come with a charger or a station like that. We'd have to freeze our batteries and wait for a day to use 'em again" Bucky chuckled as Steve brought it up. 

"Speaking of our old wireless, Sammy, we'd play em for days and days on end. But" Steve sighed as he heard the but. 

It made Sam more curious about what happened to it? What happened to the radio? "Stevie boy here dropped Sammy out the window, cus they guaranteed a free one if the radio wasn't shockproof. We went up to that same who always had time to see us. And she told us that they weren't dumbass proof so watch out or the next one was gonna be or heads." Steve remembered how hard he tried unless that girl. It was just plain embarrassing. 

Sam chuckled at the sauce and sprinkled a bit of wine in it. He sat with the two who were talking about weird spoons and bananas. "Bananas used to be a thing you'd split with your family and your friends; they were so expensive" Sam just watched as the males rambled on. He felt at ease, the water was heating up. 

The sauce I'd almost done. He just couldn't believe that this was his little domestic life. Instead of telling them thank you. Sam stood up, he watched as the guys started talking about boiled food. He walked behind Buck, he watched as the male was so invested in the talk. Sam then wrapped his arms around the male, he hugged bucky tightly. Bucky leaned back into the hug that his boyfriend was giving him. He didn't admit it, but he liked that type of attention. Bucky turned his head to look at Sam, and Sam leaned in and gave the male a small kiss. "This is nice," Bucky said as he smiled. Steve saw the soft sight, he pulled out his phone. He lined it up and took a picture of Sam nuzzling into Bucky's neck. 

"ewwwww" Steve chuckled as he got up from his seat. He walked over to the kitchen and began where Sam left off. He picked up the noodles and began to boil them. Steve watched as Sam was pulled down to Bucky's lap after the male stopped the hug. It was cute, they laughed at Steve being dramatic about the pda. 

"You know Buck-" Steve was about to say something rude, but Sam had turned the foreign object on. Bucky raised a brow as he saw Steve's vulnerable face, He looked up to the man on his lap "so you did punish him?" Bucky shifts to hug Sam's waist. Steve gripped the ends of his hoodie, he gave off a soft noise before huffing again. Steve's mouth opened up, his chin raised up as his mouth opened a little more. He was giving off too much of a satisfying look, that's when Sam turned off the machine. Steve looked absolutely devastated, his lips curling into a pout, his body a bit shaky, and his arms now crossing on his chest. "Sammy!!" He said while softly bouncing. 

Sam ignored the whine that came out of Steve's mouth. He knew that Steve was trying, he was at least trying to be his 'good boy' until he became restless. "Just wait sweetheart," Sam reassured Steve, but Steve was so high strung that he was almost gone. Bucky took the remote from Sam's hands and started playing with it. Soon Steve was pulsing, Bucky blinked and then casually undid what he just touched. "Daddy please…" he said as he crossed his legs together hoping to climax. Both of the men stared at him, they made Steve feel so vulnerable.

Steve liked it way too much. Both of them were in weird sync "wait" was the word they both said in unison, and Steve nodded his head. "Be good to me and wait," Bucky sternly said. Steve strained the noodles from the water and then looked at the two. Who was obviously playing a very unfair game, he shuddered before saying with glassy eyes " wanna be good. M good" Bucky nodded his head and then looked at the trembling male. Now that the food was out of the way, Bucky called out for Steve "come give me and Sammy a kiss doll" Steve nodded his head before shuffling over there. He blew out some air and then only pecked the male's lips. A soft, and very light, quick kiss. Steve stuck the tip of his tongue out in a sort of defiance, and Bucky scoffed. "There might not be any of ye left before Tony comes back" Sam nods in agreement.

Steve rolled his eyes, he just wanted to storm off. He shifted his body to storm out of the kitchen. A click from the door, stopped him, well from storming out at least. He smiled widely as he ran over to greet Tony, He didn't care about the suitcase in his hands or the obvious disease festering amount of them. That's his Tony, Tony that he missed so badly. Tony let the male hang by his neck while he dropped his things. He shouldn't have brought the suitcase from s.i. But he did.

He just dropped the case at the front and then held his waist, he didn't care if the door was still open. The mix of garlic, and tomato sauce, the warm air that the male was greeted with. He owned the building, no one could tell the man that he couldn't kiss his baby in the entryway. Tony held onto Steve's waist, he hugged the male close to him, before giving Steve a soft, sweet, lengthy kiss. The door closed, and Stevie now in his hands, the male got scooped up and brought to the couch to sit. Steve stayed on Tony no matter what the protests were, not that Steve was complaining. Steve wiggled down a bit, he touched the laces of Tony's shoes. He began to slowly take off Tony's shoes. They dropped on the floor, Steve ran his fingers in the calves of Tony's legs and began to massage them. It helped a bit, he knew it did, he heard a soft groan from Tony. 

Sam and Bucky were envious, barely. They came into the living room with plates in hand. They served Tony and Steve, Tony looked so grateful when food was bestowed upon him. It looked like the male was already in heaven. Bucky scooted Tony's shoes under the couch and he then got comfortable in between them.

Sam was the last he sat next to Tony after setting on Harry Potter, he pulled Steve's legs on his lap. Then leaned onto Tony, and Tony felt like they were a dream. Like an actual dream, the man had when he was at the lab. Tony savored the food, like every bit of it. Steve, Bucky, and Sam were finished by the point.

They were halfway into the movie, Steve was getting restless waiting for Tony to finish. He whined out as he moved closer into Tony's lap. And just at the end of Tony's food, Steve somehow made his fingers wander onto Bucky's hair, he was playing in it. Stroking it gently and just letting it run through his hair. Steve still watched the male eat, he was admiring Tony's profile. He was taking in the way Tony ate his food, tilting his head as Tony chewed. Steve then grabbed the plate as the last thing was eaten from it. He placed it with the other stack of plates. He whined out as his hands returned.

Steve placed both of his hands on Tony's chest and toyed with the male's shirt. The room was filtering with little conversations about houses and who would be who. They all decided one thing quickly, Tony was a Slytherin, they all were mixes of houses but honestly, the boys just felt right calling a Slytherin a Slytherin. Tony eased back as they idly cuddled and called each other pet names. 

But Steve, Steve was... He was something else. Steve didn't get enough attention from any of them. Even though Steve was on Tony's lap, intertwined in between all of them. " _ Daddy _ just," The room got quiet after Steve called them, their baby was calling for them. Steve's face lit up a bright red. The men around him were silent as he got more sensitive. "Just hold me!!" Steve looked up, he let his face bury into the male's neck. Then he just softly kissed Tony's neck, he slowly pulled up to see Tony eyeing him. He softly shivered as he then kissed the male's lips. 

Tony kissed the male back, of course, Tony would. What type of jerk would he be if he didn't, especially after Stevie's beautiful display. Tony sat more into the couch, then held onto his Steve. He looked around at his other boys and just came to the agreement that what Steve was saying had a great impact. Tony heard a click and then saw as the males face lit up all different flavors. "So how many?" Tony said almost in a trance, "so how many spanks did you get?"


	6. 🍒pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up till 4 am writing this demon. okay? okay! I wanna put a lot of tags in the title but I think that would ruin the experience. There are a lot of things I question at 4 am. This... this is one of them. In my sleep-deprived state, I'm coming to you guys with a very long chapter of smut. Guys plenty of warnings apply here if you don't like harsh and outdated homophobic language. get out, but frfr the only two extreme words said were "fairy boy" and "faggot" but the rest is just something. Heres the summary without ruining the smut, UMMM, UMMM, UMM!!! 
> 
> Bucky wears Tonys 'shirt', Stevie and Sammy are two cuddly babies. Um!!  
> A steven universe reference, aftercare ofc. Some soft tony and bucky moments. LOTS OF KISSING!!

Sam shifted as he felt a wave of arousal, "gave him 6 boss" Steve moaned out as the vibrator worked its job. Steve slowly began to roll his hips as the boy just started to work on little greedy ways to satisfy himself on Tony's lap. It was very sweet, very sincere to his body's wants. "should've been ten" Tony cupped his ass and watched as Steve became like clay from that simple action. 

"Welcome home sweetpea," Bucky lowly grumbled. "We've been saving him for you" Sam leaned over to kiss Tony on the cheek, he tilted to the side and gave Tony a long kiss. Sam let his fingers ghost touch Steven's thigh. He leaned forward to kiss on Tony's cologne filled neck, Sam let his lips linger on a certain spot. He blew air into Tony's neck, Tony softly shuddered as he held onto Steve. "Fuck baby just mark me already," he said with a bit of impatience. Steve began to lean more into Tony's grip on his ass, Steve would never admit it but. His boys played with themselves, and him at the same time was extremely hot. 

Sam delved into Tony's neck, he kissed the males neck multiple times. The last of the small kisses, the male began sucking on Tony's neck, Sam bit on Tony's neck. Sam lingers in between the bite and Tony's neck before pulling him up. He pulled his head up, a red mark was bestowed on the man's neck. Tony saw the way Steve began to stiffen up on the male's lap, Steve was in a cloud. He was more than enjoying the two males playing with each other he loved it. It was evident by his erect cock. 

Tony slipped his hands underneath the male's shorts. He felt the males pretty little lace and the male's cheeky ass. Tony smirked as he saw Steves's hip move in response, moving forward to let the male see. It was all too beautiful, and just for him, his boys ready and waiting for orders from him. Tony pulled out his hands from Steve's body, he left Steve on a high note. So Steve naturally gave a frustrated one. Before Tony talked he heard "daddy touch me I  _ need _ you" with a stress on the need. He knew his Stevie did, he's been doing so well all day not touching himself. Waiting for his daddy to come home, waiting and wanting for something that wasn't there was hard. Tony knew. Tony softly spanked Steve's ass before saying softly "strip down to your pretty panties babe" Tony kept contact with Steve while saying such words. Bucky now turned around fully he watched as Steve blushed.

Steve understood who was in charge right now. Anyone but him, he was smitten. Steve took his hands and placed them on Tony's knees. He scooted his ass off of Tony, then as he stood up, he noticed how hungry the males looked as he weakly stood up. He fiddled with his hoodie as Bucky played with the back pockets of his shorts. Steve pulled off his hoodie, painfully slow. His soft milky skin slowly got exposed as his hoodie got free. He took off the hoodie, he started to fold it slowly as Bucky unzipped the male's shorts. Steve placed the folded shirt on the table, although he was taking off the clothes. He couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Sam put that on him not long ago. Bucky left the male to continue stripping down for them. Steve was like a piece of meat dangled in the middle of sophisticated wolves. They were proper with the hunt but at the end of the day. They were just that, wolves. Steve was their prey, that only made the six-foot male more aroused. Steve looked Tony in the eyes as he pulled down his own pants. In front of them, without breaking eye contact Steve dropped his shorts next to Bucky. Sam leaned forward and watched Steve step out of the shorts that he helped out on Steve. 

Steve was like a well-wrapped present to Tony. The bow on top of the sweet surprise was not Steve softly trembling and pulsing from the plug, but the overall sight of seeing his kitten in lace panties. That just so happened to show how excited and eager the male was to be touched, to be  _ wanted _ in a sense. Tony leaned in for a touch, his hand laid on Steve's lower belly. Steve's cock twitched in response, Steve waited eagerly to get any contact. That only proved it. "Bucky" Tony called out in a deep(er than usual) voice, "take the bow off the gift" Bucky nodded his head fully aware of what Tony was saying. Bucky let his cold hand trace the back of Steve's thigh. Painfully slow, the male sunk his thumbs into the other super-soldiers panties. He slid them down to his thighs, then his ankles. Steve was turned on, hell he was in a daze of excitement. But he felt treasured the longer Tony, Sammy, and Bucky took their time. They loved seeing Stevie worked up, but Steve loved to see the males go completely slow with him. Bucky touched Steve's sensitive cheeks, Tony whispered something in Sam's ear before giving the male a kiss on the cheek. Bucky cupped his ass with his metal hand, he looked up at Steve before saying as softly as he could "I'm going to be pulling this out now okay kitten?" Steve just couldn't really handle how the males tossed around the kitten. Like the gentleman Bucky was always, he waited for his boy to give a small nod, that made Bucky smile. Bucky began to sing Stevie good praises "you're doing so well kitten" as he watched Steve's hole was expanding and closing around the plug, Steve gave out a soft and needy mewl as the plug made a wet sound as Bucky pulled it out. 

Sam brought back the black cherry-scented lube from wherever he escaped to. While Steve and Bucky were still occupied Sam rests the lube on the couch. Tony began pulling down his khakis, khakis were the theme of stony today. Unintentionally matching in light creamish bottoms that were worn out in Working today. Tony slipped off his worn-out pants. Sam pulled down the male's boxers, he cried, crossed his legs and saw Tony's erection spring up. Tony was extremely hard, Sam was too; they all had that effect on one another. Sam pulled the lube out, he placed some in his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up. He had grabbed Tony's shaft gently stroking the man off while placing lube all on his cock. Sam used his thumb and massaged Tony's head, Sam's hand was enough to have Tony release precum. Steve was also getting prepped, a metal finger was rimming Steve's entrance. Bucky's thumb drives into Steve's pink, and lubed flesh. The two worked hard enough for the males under their whim to be breathless. Sam gives Tony a small and very detailed handjob. And Bucky, having the pleasure to play with their boy first. "So beautiful, for us," Bucky said with pride in his chest. He was staring right into Tony's eyes as he praised both of them. Sam looked parallel to Steven who was holding breaths and softly panting through the prep. He was doing such a good job, "taking it so well boys" he said as he aggressively began to quicken the pace on Tony's shaft, causing Tony to lowly rumble as he cursed out "fuck Sammy!" As he blew out air threw his teeth. Tony rolled his head back as he felt Sam put his soft lips on the head of his dick. Sam took in more of Tony through his soft lips. Sam's tongue swirled on Tony's head as he began bobbing his head. Sam's cheek's hollowed while sucking off Tony, he closed his eyes as he got into it pacing himself. Stark gave off little grunts, and soft groans as Sam gave him that blowjobs. Steve's prostate was being abused beautifully by Bucky. Bucky curled his thumb, he wrenched and rotated the finger as he let Steve softly fuck himself to Oblivion. Steve barely was standing up leaning into Bucky, who was finger fucking him unintentionally moving his greedy ass for more. Steve was lost, tears were streaming down his face, his daddies didn't let him cum all day. Steve was calling out for Bucky while staring straight into Tony's eyes, he couldn't find it in him to look away at all. The man, the  _ men _ he craved so badly. "Daddy I'm," Bucky raised his head as he heard Steve. Steve's stomach began to move in and out as he pants. "Daddy please" Bucky hummed in response as he made it harder for Steve not to cum "Cum right on Sam's face. Make him as sloppy as you  _ slut" Steve  _ moaned out "you like that don't you?" Bucky said as he spanked Steve's ass. That was enough for Steve to sob "you like being a slut for all of your daddy's, it turns a little fairly like you on doesn't it" Tony breathlessly cursed out from the intensity of getting sucked off and hearing bucky. Steve and Tony released in unison after. Sam swallowed as much as he could, but spilling didn't matter much anymore, he was messy, the couch was covered in Stevens cum, and so was Sam's cum drenched face. Sam pulled up, he leaned on the couch as he caught his breath. His face and body were a cocktail of cums. Finished off with his, soaking up his pants. There was an unfinished pool of thinking here, Tony licked the side of Sam's face he then mixed the three flavors together by clashing their lips together. Tony breathlessly pulled up from the kiss to then praise all of his boys "so we'll for me, so good." 

They aren't finished not in the slightest. Steve's legs were weak, but he was still hard. So was everyone, "Go and hop on, you know you  _ need _ it, you need Tony's dick to make you feel whole again." Steve whimpered as he nodded his head, he wanted it, he  **_needed_ ** it. Steve sat on Tony's thighs and had his backside facing Bucky and the wall as he tried to line himself up onto Tony's dick. Bucky grabs the males waist as Steve was inching his ass down onto Tony's thick length. Steve softly cursed as he called out Tony's name. Bucky from the back made Steve sit on Tony's length completely. Steve rolled his head back. Sam crept his hands on Steve's erect nipples. They were all fucking him, Steve rested his hands on Tony's shoulders as they all began to wreck him. Steve sobbed out in pleasure as Sam played with his nipples, twisting them, occasionally biting them, they were sensitive, and all a bit too much for Steve. If he wasn't a super-soldier. Tony thrusted into the male as Bucky controlled his hips. Steve was blubbering nonsense as he was used as a human Fleshlight. "Such a slut for daddy's cock" one of the boys grunted as they fucked him "you deserve to get fucked like a toy don't you," the males said as they began to make Steve go into his second climax. Tony was barely standing up "such a great cunt, willing to take in daddy's cum. Aren't you a fairy boy? Such a faggot taking in iron man's dick" Bucky slurs out "and you're taking it in well aren't you Captain?" Sam added on as he saw the effect of it on Steve. Steve's mewls and moans became uncontrollable, he was super mush. It was driving everyone to peak "I'm gonna cum, 'm gonna cum in your pussy as you deserve." Tony groaned out as he pistoned up into Steve's ass. Steve's ass tightened around Tony making it impossible for Tony to pull out. If he wanted too, Bucky forced down Steve by his hips, and Tony groaned out as he released all in Steve. Sam was playing and pinching sensitive parts and massaging the male's stomach as he made a mess on Tony's chest. Steve came hard, so did everyone else.

Tony was still attached to Steve as the two caught their breath. Bucky and Sam were sort of playing rock paper scissors, Sam won. Bucky helped Sam strip, Bucky placed the lube on his hands and began thoroughly lubing up Sam's shaft. Steve was watching as this was happening. "Cock hungry hm? We shouldn't even lube him up. Huh, slut? You want to feel him raw inside of your loose pussy don't you?" Steve softly shivered and then adamantly nodded his head. They broke Steve, or did Steve break them? "I wanna feel" he squirmed and wiggled shyly as he continued to speak "I wanna feel both of you in my greedy pussy" Steve got quiet after every word. "M daddy's slut," He said as he lustfully looked at the both of them. Bucky and Sam's jaw dropped. 

They didn't need any more convincing after that. Bucky picks Steve up by his waist, Sam lazily strokes his dick and waits for Steve to get lined up with his cock. Steve's ass slowly swallowed Sam's penis, soft groans were dealt as Sam gripped onto Steve's waist, Sam pounded into Steve's ass for a while. He whispered close to Steve's ear "you're so loose, you don't need lube to take in your daddy's cock don't you?" Sam said as he sped up in Steve's abused hole. Steve shook his head before saying verbally "no sir, Steve wants daddy's cock in his pussy please" Bucky leaned on the couch his arms trapping Sam and Steve in place. Steve leaned his hips out for more entrance, then Bucky lined up his cock into Steve's hole. It was a strange and intense feeling, tight in certain aspects, loose, warm and wet from Tony's cum and other levels of intensity as his dick rubbed against Sam's. Bucky cursed a bit as he pushed into Steven a bit more. He heard a soft whimper from Steve, Sam began peppering Steve with soft kisses. "Such a good boy taking in both of your daddy's," Sam said as Steve tightened around them. Bucky fluttered kisses around Steve's neck and back they were both humming and praising the male. 

Steve's cheeks had streams of fresh tears roll down his face, he loved the praise and the extra care he was given. But Steve also loved the pain, Tony was playing with the blonde hair. He was petting the sweaty locks while he saw his boy take in both of them. "Daddy…" he said in a high pitched tone. All three of them were worried that they might have to stop. Steve leaned into Tony's touch before uttering out " break me!! Please daddy!" Bucky was the first to chuckle and then grab the top of his chest like it was his waist. Because his waist was occupied by Sam's hands "you want to be our broken little doll hm?" Bucky said while picking up his pace in the lower region. Tony pulled a bit of Steve's hair as Steve moaned out.

Sam began moving into Steve to causing the male sandwiched in between them to only tighten up and of course say in a wrecked voice "yes, yes yes oh my God…" over and over again. Sam began to thrust faster into Steve and so did Bucky, they both hit a bundle of nerves that made Steve sing. They weren't holding back any strength, although they thought Steve was going to be satisfied after just Tony. Bucky sank his nails into Steve's ribs and Sam was already leaving a mark on Steve's abused and beautifully painted body.

Bucky moaned out as he felt a pit in his stomach. He was close and so was Sam, Sam silently showed it in his face. Steve leaned in for a kiss from Sam's lips. The kiss was broken quickly by the way he was vibrating on the two from the males viciously pounding Into him. Steve leaned his head back and Bucky took that as an opportunity to bite down on Steve's neck. Sam blew air through his teeth before groaning out "fuck baby!" He continued to thrust into Steve, he thrust all messy. Steve tightened his wrecked hole as much as he could as he.mumbled out "cum in me" he panted out before desperately saying " _ breed me!!" _ without much thought Stevie got what he wanted two super soldiers filling him up to the brim as he cummed his life away. Stevie was so satisfied that the last thing he whispered out in his broker voice was "thank you~" Steve leaned on Sam's chest and promptly passed out on the male's chest. Bucky and Tony whispering soft praises as they gave Steve soft kisses "you did so well" -tony "you're so perfect" - Bucky "you're such a good boy"- Sammy.

Sam and Bucky found it their mission to pull out of Steve without waking the male up. Bucky was careful of course, but every time Sam tried to move, Steve whined out and clung onto Sam. Tony was the genius to come up with a solution, what can he say? He's a smart typa guy. Tony placed Steve's plug at around the base of Steve's whole. The law of equal exchange really! Sam eased out of him and the toy-filled Steve up yet again. He was plugged up again. Sam stayed with Stevie, Steve was still on his lap. Sam Hums a soft animal crossing tune as he rubs his back. Bucky returns to the room, he got a weighted blanket that they never really used. He laid it on both of his boyfriend's before softly kissing Sam's head. Bucky and Tony went off to take a normal shower Bucky enjoyed taking showers with Tony, he hasn't done so in a while. The last time was three months ago when Bucky pretended like he was going to cut his hair. Tony that day had washed Bucky's scalp and hair through and through. He loved hearing Bucky purr as he ran through his hair. Then at the end of the shower, he told Bucky "don't go changing anything about you for anyone but yourself. Even your hair babe" and ended their soft session with drying each other off in towels. Bucky didn't cut his hair that day. He was just stressed out over shield, his boyfriend was obnoxiously right. 

Bucky finished fast though this time, he checked up on Tony rubbing his hand through the short males head before kissing the males head. "Imma go clean Stevie up," he said as he softly chuckled "stay there" he ordered Tony. He let Tony linger in the shower longer, Tony had a hard day and a very busy afternoon. Bucky got a washbasin and filled it up with water and soap. He got one of Steve's favorite rags and placed it in the basin. He then wrapped a towel around his body, he placed another one on his shoulder. Off he was to clean Steven. 

Bucky went into the living room to see the two of them still snuggled in each other's embrace. It melted his heart. Bucky placed the basin on the floor before he tapped on Sam's shoulder.

He looked up to see Bucky, Bucky led Sam to place Steve on his back on the couch. The blanket dropped as they moved Steve on his back. He looked at the male with adoration in his eyes. He found both of them at this point very vulnerable, "Sammy go in the shower with Tony okay?" He glared up at Sam to see if he had any objections, Sam was almost as tired as Steve so there were no objections. Thank goodness, one less conflict, one less brat to deal with. He looked at Steve's soft face, at that moment it reminded him of when they were in middle school. Bucky played with his hand as he looked at sleeping, Steve. When they were little there was just no way, no how Steve would let Bucky help him. He thought it was just another piss poor excuse for another male to get close to him and then bully him. Even though they knew each other their whole life. Middle school just changed him.

Bucky put the rag in the water and began to wash off Steve. He placed the warm rag on Steve's skin and began to clean off his body. Each clearing revealed a little intimate bruise from a moment ago. In middle school, Steve would never allow Bucky to clean the male's body or even take a bath with him. But elementary school Steve would, and of course highschool Stevie did too. "You know Stevie boy" he said while straining the rag and refreshing it in the bucket. "We've got some pretty great boys," he said as he started to clean Steves's thighs "it was so lonely without em, but it was never lonely without you, I don't know what I'm saying Stevie boy it's just that" Bucky huffed even though he knew Steve was knocked out right now. "It was never lonely without you, but I never knew how lonely we were until we met them. What was that funny song You've been singing around the house, Stevie?" He hummed to himself as he grabbed the towel on his shoulder and started to dry off his thighs "some way, some somewhere" Bucky began cleaning his privates and lower stomach "well love again?" He said as he tilted his head. "I've already found somehow" he stressed the how as he softly hummed out the song. "We've already found someone," he said while drying up Steven. He began drying up his chest "we've already found somehow" Bucky chuckled as he placed the blanket back on Steve's clean body. "I know I messed that up" he laughed as he quickly dipped into his room. Bucky came back with a grey large shirt with a red star in the middle of it, and some boxers. Bucky took the time to dress Steve up. He picked the exhausted prince up and then walked to Sam's room. He placed Steve in Sam's room, on his bed wrapped up in their blankets. Steve was sound asleep, he felt almost bad for leaving him there, but he needed to check on the rest of his boys. "Night knight ace~" he hummed before leaving out and back into the bathroom. 

Sam was in a soft and clingy mood because of Steve. I mean… Who's not? Tony visibly cheered up as he softly called out Bucky's name. Tony helped Sam clean himself up. 

But Sam was in the same soft State as Steve, and honestly so was the rest. Bucky helped Tony get Sam out of the bathroom, they wrapped them in towels and then walked him into Sam's room. Sam saw a Steve in his bed, he was actually really happy to see that. After that, he didn't struggle or grumble at the help. He just got dressed for bed, Tony opened the blanket for Wilson to swim into. He snuggled next to Steven and they literally took the same position they did on the couch. But a bit modern, Sam and Steve's legs were intertwined with each other then Steve clung onto Sam's chest. It was a great sight to see. Bucky held onto Tony's hand as he dropped his towel on Sam's floor. Tony held onto Bucky's hand before softly saying "so you're my bunk buddy today, huh puppy?" Bucky nodded his head before verbally responding with "yeah" he was too tired to actually roll his eyes and fight back with Tony. 

He just let Tony proudly lead the way Tony held his hand throughout the hallway experience even though the room was right across the hall. Bucky thought it was cute, Tony let free of Bucky's hand in order to find the soldier some clothes. Tony wore a basic grey tee shirt and some boxers. But after rummaging around he found his real pajamas. It was a dark green plain t-shirt with a pocket on it, it was clearly more faded when he saw it. That was oddly familiar to Bucky, Tony laid the outfit out on the head of his bed. Tony kissed Bucky's cheek and crawled into bed, "wear that it's comfortable I promise" Bucky was already putting it on until he put it on wrong. Now he knew why it looked so familiar the tag even said his name on it. He noticed something strange about it, at the front was a bear sketched out in permanent marker.

He softly sighed as he put on his clothes and eased into the bed with Tony. He grabbed up it boyfriend and then chuckled "I know why it's so comfortable now ya little rascal" he kissed Tony's head, as tony gave off a mischievous giggle. They tussled around for a while, deciding on how to cuddle. Somehow in-between that Bucky fell asleep with his big arm draped around Tony's body. Tony leaned more into Bucky then he fell asleep right after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be more soft Stevie, more soft tony! just more soft everyone honestly! IM looking forward to playing around with the characters going, and doing certain things. Any small requests I might take so throw them out in the comments okay?


	7. foo0t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is big. UM, they all take a bath, and, ANNND!!!

Warm, so warm~ 

Steve fluttered open his heavy eyes, he woke up in Sam's warm arm's. He looked at the male still holding him snuggly. He watched as his breathing got a little faster (indicating that he would wake up) Steve clung onto the soft fabric that was Sam's shirt. Steve kissed the bridge of Sam's nose, he watched as Sam shifted. Sam woke up, his vision a little blurry, but he saw Steve right by him. Sam tiredly gasped as he dramatically said "what are you doing staring at me creep, I might have to tell my man on you" Sam stretched out his feet and yawned out "my man is captain America you know? He'll beat freaks like you up"

Sam softly laughed as he then held onto Steve more. They knew that they had to get up. They knew it, but did that mean they wanted to? No! Steve held onto Sam as much as he could, they didn't move or speak. It was a sublime thing for them, 10 am turned out to be 11 am huddled up in Sammy's arms. The building was softly silent, nothing moved, no one was there to tell them what to do. Or what to say, missions were stopped and people were home probably sleeping soundly. 

The anxieties of staying home faded as the benefits were something that outweighed the urgency to be a busybody. The best way to save a bunch of lives was to stay at home and cuddle with his boys. It felt so right, for something that was so wrong in the first place. Steve and the rest of the Avengers were sentenced home they were ordered to stay there no matter what the cost. 

That meant a lot of groceries were delivered to them, that didn't make Steve fuss. But it also meant that Steve wasn't allowed out of his yard, nor was Bucky, not Sammy or Tony. They were afraid that if the virus latched on to any superhero the virus would mutate into a monster. So instead of wanting to worry or be extremely proactive, Tony set up ways for the avengers to help in subtle ways. Tony brought a medical field bigger than the one he had currently. He had supplied masks and gloves to hospitals, and the general population. With the help of banner and Peter of course.

Banner helped create an extremely fine material for the mask and the kid Peter designed the prints that went on them. It was a beautiful team one day they were going to see kids with avenger masks running around. Tony made the boys busy of course, he had made Steve a Twitter account, Bucky was oddly taking up animal crossing, and of course, Sam was Being Sam. They all helped out, they were in casual clothes now doing PSA's for the general population. 

Tony made them at least useful, they were more than popular even when they thought that they weren't. Tony just helped them feel less useless, but right now they were all cuddling in their respective beds. It was a vacation that they didn't think they needed, or deserved. A bit of work here and here but a vacation, they were allowed to take their time. They were allowed to be in the comforts of their own home. They were allowed to be able to enjoy little things like holding each other as close as they could. 

"Sammy" Steve quietly murdered out and Sam hummed to know that Steve got his attention "I love you" Sam smiled ear to ear as he heard Steve say, "I love you too my doll," Sam said sincerely as he then fluttered Steve with soft kisses. "I love you so much" Steve already knew this, he was still happy to hear it. He was happy to hear that Sam loved him, that energized Steve he was ready to move. But did that mean he was going to? No! The only thing Steve moved was his chin onto Sam's neck. Nuzzling into the male. 

Bucky woke up in Tony's arms. How did that happen? He honestly didn't know, he didn't care either. Bucky wanted to fall back to sleep just like this, but before he got to close his eyes again to the image of Tony. Tony grumbled as he held onto bucky, "morning babe" he said to the man in his arms. Bucky was surprised, to say the least, he was going to protest or something. But he kept his mouth quiet as Bucky flushed. Tony played with Bucky's hair; he softly rolled his hands through the male's soft hair. Bucky softly purred from the action, Tony then caressed Bucky's cheek. Bucky opened his eyes as Tony pulled away from his face, it was like a 'don't stop' from Bucky's eyes. Tony pecked the male's lips before looking at Bucky "I thought you were asleep?"

Tony softly questions his boyfriend's obvious actions. He loved when Bucky wanted some affection, sometimes he worried about the male. The vulnerability between the two was beautiful, "Tony~" Bucky softly said stressing the 'o'. Tony only smiled as the male did so, Tony gave the male what he wanted. Tony played with Bucky's ear, he softly pets the super-soldier face. "I love you" Tony hummed out to Bucky. Tony placed Bucky's head on his chest, Bucky listened to whatever heartbeat he could. "I love you too babe" Bucky huffs out before giving out an annoying little sigh

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he literally wailed out as he crossed his arms. "What's wrong Bucky bear" Bucky's heart skipped a beat as he heard Tony call him that he just puffed out his cheeks. "We gotta get up!" Bucky whined out as he started to pull down his covers. "Let's take a bath together Bucky, we could get our baby's into a hot shower" Tony softly rambled on as he played with his hair. He knew Tony was talking about the big bathroom a floor down. Bucky pulled away from Tony's embrace and scooted to the edge of the bed. He placed his feet down on the soft rug in Tony's room.

He stood up and straightened out as he yawned. "I think that's the fastest I've ever seen you come out of bed," Tony said as he chuckled, "I guess the bath deal worked, you think that they're up?" Bucky helped Tony get out of his bed before shaking his head "they probably were before" Bucky held onto Tony's hand, he was making sure he was the one leading this time. Tony's didn't mind at all though, Bucky opened up the door for them. They walked through the hallway, Bucky gently let go of Tony's hand and Tony opened the door.

The males walked into the room quietly, they saw Steve almost on Sam's chest. Sam had his arm wrapped over Steve and a belt of soft whispers came from the two. It was adorable before Bucky could say, or belt out an aww.

Tony swiftly covered the brunette's thin lips, he took a picture of Sam and Steve. Sam was just reading Stevie a book as they created closer they could see and hear exactly what they were reading Sam belted out " _ was that me?" _ Christopher Robin said in an awed voice"  Bucky took the underwing of Sam's other arm, he wasn't under the covers like Steve was. But he nuzzles into Sam and his dark Galaxy adventure Time blanket. Tony walked around Sam's room, he found a chair with a couple of shirts around them. He moved the shirts out the way, and the more he dug the more he found. Preferably the tip of the orange cone plush emerged, Tony grabbed the soft top and pulled at it. It revealed the black and white Gunther doll that was missing, Tony rolled his eyes as he patted the sides of the toy. 

'So he did keep it' Tony had his head down as he shuffled back to the guys. But it was hard not to keep himself from being absolutely smitten, he smiled so hard his face turned a soft pink. He sat on the edge of the bed with their new friend, Sam pondered up from the book, he thought he was going to see Tony laying on his feet. The super soldiers looked at Tony too not exactly knowing for sure what was happening, but then they heard Sam's voice ring "Gunther!" Sam chimed out. Sam shimmied a bit to pet the toy, a soft puff came out of Sam's mouth as Tony laid on his legs.

"I'm quite sure I've read Winnie the Pooh one thousand times but…" Tony shifted the doll from side to side, as he pretended to have the doll speak "we've never heard it! From Sammy" Sam rolled his eyes as he actually laughed from Tony's goofiness, and then made everyone huddle up more than before. He looked around to the two soldiers whose eyes were soft and invested in the story, "so where was I?" He questioned as he tsk'd he was definitely on the first chapter but where? "The umbrella Sammy" Steve spoke, Sam nodded his head and just got to the page where Christopher Robin had his legs sticking out of an umbrella. 

"Look at that you're right Stevie" 

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" 

"Of course Bucky bear there's no Winnie the Pooh without Winnie right?" Steve looked up at Sam for confirmation only for Sam to softly say "right." They were so invested it was surprising to Sam, it's hard to recall that these were the world's greatest warriors. Sometimes Sam just wishes that they all were kids in college, who met on a whim. Maybe meeting in a club about, what robotics? And the only worry his boys had on their shoulders was 'did you think I passed the lab on Friday?' but times like this made him happy he didn't. It made Sam grateful that they were so naturally wonderful. " Winnie the Pooh sang this song; " Sam softened his voice and spoke out "How sweet to be a Cloud Floating in the Blue! Every little cloud  _ always _ sings aloud"

Sam sang the rest of the song in the book then read out about how the silly song actually worked to make the bee's go away from Pooh. They got two chapters into the book because although Tony only wanted to go and get cleaned up, he forgot how to speak, or how to tell them not to start another chapter. He was also really invested in finding out the shenanigans of the certain yellow bear. 

Tony told them the plans for taking a bath on the spa floor. They were both excited, they almost never used that floor, they enjoyed the closeness of taking showers and having their body's touch together. But sadly that only happened with two of them at a time three at tops. They all untangled from the bed like a monkey pile, Bucky slipped out of Sam's embrace first, then Tony pulled himself off of Sammy (and Gunther) that only left the two of them again. Sammy and Steve, Sam rolled the blanket fully off of the two, then he started to move to the edge of the bed. Bucky offered his hand out to Sam, thank God he did. Sam's legs were weak, he grabbed onto Bucky before he fell into his arms.

Bucky sat Sam back on the bed "I'm sorry" Sam said a bit flustered. "For?" Bucky questioned as he tilted his head to look at his boyfriend. Bucky sat at the edge of the bed next to Sam. He started massaging Sam's legs, Sam softly purred as Bucky brought his leg onto his lap and started to massage the aches and pains away. Tony now thought about it while he was playing with Gunther, did Steve get up at all? I mean yes there was a book but. Did Steve pick that book, did Steve move at all. He must've moved to get into Sammy's embrace but as far as he knew That was it. Tony sat next to Steve who Currently moved a whopping two inches. He looked down at Steve before patting his head, Steve looked up at Tony.

"Can you walk, doll?" Steve looked down at the sheets before blushing. "Well, I don't know," he said honestly. Tony helped Steve sit up, Tony had held onto Steves back and grabbed onto one of Steve's hands. Steve's feet touched the floor and Tony started to softly count. On '2' Steve sprang up. He really couldn't stand at all, Steve held onto Tony, tightly clinging onto Tony's shirt.

Bucky looked over to the two. He was usually the one picking up Steve whenever he was like this. Steve would usually be on guard whenever he needed help. But today instead of Bucky patting his special boys back it was Tony. Bucky, Bucky was taking care of his other special boy. The special boy who thinks that he's not his baby, but at times is treated like a prince. Sam enjoyed getting pampered and spoiled just like Steve, sometimes a bit more. 

Tony walked over to open the door. He left Steve right there for a quick second. He then stood next to Steve. Without a second thought, Tony swooped Steve up into his arms. It completely stopped the male from sulking. He led Steve off the bed, Steve held onto Tony with his arms wrapped around his neck. "What a perfect way of carrying our prince's," Bucky said as he picked Sam up. Little fits of laughs came out of the boy's mouths as they went to the elevator. They were standing in the elevator and Tony was fluttering Soft kisses on Steve. Sam huffed as he gripped onto Bucky's shirt. He didn't know how cute he was, but everyone softly aw'd at his actions. 

"Sam" Sam hummed as Bucky called for him. "Do you want a kiss to doll?" The group walked out of the elevator. Steve was sat on the edge of the grand bathtub by Tony. Bucky just held onto Sam and sat at the edge of the tub with Sam in his lap. He stared directly into Sam's eye's as he watched his boyfriend get shy and squirm. Bucky knew it was a yes, but Bucky loved to tease his boys. "Hm? That's not the proper way to ask for one. Big boy words darling" If Sam was sitting (straight up instead of being cradled) on the male's lap he would've hit Bucky by now. That's what his pride told him, but Sam knew, and Bucky knew, He was going to cave in. Sam pouted his lips, before grumbling out in a quiet Manor "can I?" While looking up at Bucky. Bucky could press it further, he really could if he wanted. But something in him decided to lean in and give his baby a sweet and soft kiss. 

Jarvis was ordered to fill up the grand tub with water and a bubble bath. The tub and the room begin to smell of soft lavender and vanilla in the grand tub. Tony fiddled the soft fabric on the rim of Steve's shirt. The shirt wrinkled as he pulled it up, Steve raised his arms up to his head. Tony smiled as his boyfriend raised his arms up. Tony opened his mouth and quietly praised Steve for being 'a good boy without even knowing it' as he softly pulled off the shirt from Steve's head.

Sam was finally sitting on Bucky's lap properly. The two met eye to eye as the room started to smell great, Sam had his eyes semi-closed. He was taking in how warm the room was, the best part of warm baths and hugs were the feeling of warmth surrounding you. Often a feeling that Sam loved to pursue, Sam was softly purring. Something about steam did something for the muscles. Bucky called out for the dazed out male twice before getting his attention. Sam, without much effort, swooped up one of Bucky's hands. He started playing with the palm of it, pressing his thumbs into Bucky's giant hand and massaging it. Bucky was really trying his best to talk or much at all get his baby's attention.

A soft and relaxed mewl out of Bucky's mouth indicated that he failed. "Sammy…" Bucky softly spoke. If Sam didn't respond soon. He was going to have to resort in a spank, a spank for not paying attention. Not for, being good and massaging his daddy's hand of course. Bucky pulled away from his hand from Sam's embrace. He then placed the hand and pet Sam's head. Sam leaned into the pat and softly hummed.

Tony and Steve were already stripped from head to toe. Tony saw how difficult Sam was being. Tony walked over to Sam, and then softly spanked Sam's bottom. Not enough for it to hurt later, but enough for Sam to be dramatic. Sam's lips pursed into a pout, as his eyes began to water. He looked like a toddler on the verge of crying, Tony softly sighed as he rolled his eyes, he leaned down to Sam's level and pecked Sam's lips. "Sammy, it's time to get into the bath, don't you wanna play with Stevie and me?" Tony tilts his head and then sits down at the edge of the bathtub. Waiting for a response, Sam crossed his arms. He wanted to sulk, and brood over a non-existent problem. "Okay I'll play with Stevie, but not Tony!" 

"Sam I would've spanked you myself if Tony didn't" Sam was flabbergasted, he looked up at Bucky with a confused face. Bucky chuckled before saying "you were ignoring everything daddy's said" Tony looked at Bucky as he cringed. He didn't exactly think that Sam was in that headspace if anything he thought that Sam would have to be coaxed into a drop. But what surprised Tony, even more, was Sam looking down. Fiddling his thumbs and softly grumbling to himself, Sam looked up at the both of them and said "m' sorry daddy" Bucky kissed his boyfriends head and then reassured the male verbally 

"issok darlin" Sam perked up as he heard Bucky say that. Tony leaned forward putting his elbows on his thighs and then said "Now be a good boy and help daddy take off his clothes okay doll? Stevie and I will be waiting for you two" Sam nodded his head before tugging on Bucky's shirt. Pulling it up, and looking at Bucky now. Tony left those two to their own devices and scooted over to Steve. Steve splashed water on Tony before giving off a glare. "Don't be mean to baby Sammy" Steve was trying to be intimidating, But Tony eased up to the injured captain and then hugged the male's waist. "Down there soldier" He aw'd out as he hugged Steve tightly. Steve huffed trying to say something "Sammy wasn't listening, he wasn't being a good boy, so he got a soft spank," Tony said in a calm voice as he rubbed the males back. "Doesn't give you the right to go throwing water on me, Stevie." Steve just nodded his head as he gave off an embarrassed look "oh, I'm sorry" 

"No more sorry, that's the last sorry I wanna hear today babe. C'mon" Tony untangled himself from the embrace he gave Steve. Then he grabbed the male's hand, Tony held onto the boy's soft hand. He let their tangled fingers rest on Steve's thigh as Tony began rubbing gently on Steve's thigh. Just like Steve did before to him, Steve softly murmured out as a thank you. Sam was in the water before Stony, and although Tony was relaxing his legs. Stevie impatiently whined out as he saw Sam swim in the water. Steve softly bounced on the edge of the bathtub, puffing out and over-exaggerating almost everything out of his mouth " _ tony" _ the male whined out. Tony grins before saying something "you know, I would have you over my lap right now" Steve quickly went silent. "You'd be over my lap counting the spanks right now." Steve softly shivered as the words hit differently, Tony took a bit longer to relax the other leg "then I'd put you in the corner, talking back to me, I'd leave you there for five minutes with your hands tied behind your back but." It felt like Steve was tracing over Tony's every word. Steve's face was a soft red, Tony called Bucky over, as Bucky was walking over to them. He decided to finish the sentence 

"You're benched right now, besides" Tony stood up and asked Bucky to help lift Steve into the tub. "I know you'd like it too much" Bucky moved Tony out of the way. He grabbed the arch of Steve's thighs, he then Picked up the now reddened Steve. "Daddy!* He softly called out "I'm sorry," He said as he looked at Bucky. Tony watched as the male placed the boy in the water. Bucky crouched down and made sure that Steve was comfortable enough in the water before placing him. Steve hovered above the water as a bit of his skin kissed it, Tony then tsk'd "I thought I said no more sorry hun .

" Steve just nodded as he was finally placed in the water. Steve gave off a soft moan as the water hit all of the aches and pains that he was unaware he had. Bucky smiled as Steve began to feel good, Tony sat next to Steve, and Bucky eased into the water himself. Sam was already swimming around in the water, kicking his feet out without a care in the world. Bucky really enjoyed seeing his boys like this. It made Bucky relax, he let his backrest on the pulsars in the wall of the tub. He closed his eyes with a soft smile. Tony offered to scrub Bucky's back, as Bucky looked up at Tony he noticed that there wasn't going to be a 'no' option.

He turned his back to the male who offered it, Tony just hummed and smiled through the scrubbing. He had an organic soap he was lathering up his rag with. He then began to scrub the males back, rough but just right for Bucky. Tony scrubbed Bucky's back like a washboard, applying pressure as he rubbed up and down. Bucky really enjoyed it. "What do you call the first day of May buckaroo?" Bucky hummed as he answered "mm? Mayday hun. That's the oldest joke in the book, even I know that Captain Spock" Tony finished up his back and rolled his eyes "whatever" he laughed out loud. Tony leaned forward and looped his arms around the elder. He back hugged Bucky. Bucky slowly smiled as his heart raced, he wasn't usually at the receiving end of the affection. 

Sam and Steve were swimming around the bath, Sam was looking smug as he outraced the super Titan. Steve stopped in the middle of their laps, the bubbles closing upon his body. He ducked his head down into the water, then as Sam was swimming to the other side. Steve made the male shriek as he gripped his leg. Sam splashed water on Steve and giggled, Steve, wiped away the water in his eyes. "I won" Sam laughed out as Steve grew pink "yeah,  _ and _ ? Punk" Steve grumbled before splashing water on Sam. The two played around like that for a while, splashing each other with bubble soap. They didn't realize the other two were swimming towards them, Bucky and Tony were almost finished with their bath they just wanted to see the progress of their boys. They crept up on Sam splashing Steve and before long. Tony and Bucky were working together, they both in sync delved their hands into the water. Bucky and Tony conjured up a giant splash. The two that began the war ended up getting swept away by the new challengers. After a while of soaking in the water, Sammy and Steve became sore losers. One of them made them all stop, and the other one said in an agitated way "it's time to get clean!" As they stuck their tongue out. 

"Maybe it's past their naptime" Tony chuckled, as he began to help them clean up. "I dunno is it your nap time Tony?" Sam clapped back. That caused all of them to laugh, "I don't know, maybe" Tony admitted as he ran a soapy rag over Sam's back. Bucky was also taking care of Steve, the two of them helped their boys clean up from the previous night. Steve was unplugged and cleaned. Sam was scrubbed up and cleaned, soon after the whole lot was watching as their bathtub was drained, from towels on the outside. 

Steve walked with a small limp, but he refused to actually get picked up again. They were walking into the elevator as Steve stumbled. That was enough for Bucky, he swooped in and scooped up the male. He was trying to respect Stevie's wishes until that moment. Steve whines out Bucky's name, the elevator door opens up and Bucky rolled his eyes as he then hushed Steve. Steve huffed as he clung onto the man, he was probably going to ask for help. But he knew that he appreciated Bucky holding him.

It was nice. 


	8. Skate the eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STEVE DANCING TO LION KING, SAM, AND STEVE CUDDLING. BUCKY GETTING TWITTER

꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡ (´ . .̫ . `) A hour passed. 

Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Tony were now easily relaxed on a couch. The boys were cleaned up and well dressed, they pulled out a blanket that covered their lower half. Steve's legs were on Bucky’s lap. Steve was twiddling with Bucky's phone, Steve was downloading twitter on his phone. Steve edged himself closer to the male, soon enough bucky wrapped his arms around Steve. That's what Steve wanted, Steve softly hummed as he finished up the profile. “We need a picture, hm!” He gave the phone to Bucky, Bucky lined it up to the bickering couple and took a picture of it. Bucky got a nice picture of Sam and Tony knitting what seems to be a red scarf. 

Then, poof, @PBJJB was a thing! The first post, of course, was the soft picture of Sam and Tony. Bucky placed the phone on the table next to the couch, Bucky scooped the male up more. Steve was literally almost on Bucky's lap. The spooning became a bit more intense. Steve was wrapped in the elder's hold, and Bucky laid his head in Steve's soft neck.

The boy softly jolted under Bucky's hold. He moved in Bucky’s lap as he calmed down. “Bucky” He whined out, Bucky hummed, He held onto the males hip, and looked up at Steve. “Let’s watch lion king” Bucky looked over to his other boys, they seemed not to have an objection, Sam and Tony even scooted closer to the two. Bucky nodded his head Steve was all giddy, so was Sam.

Steve softly bounced on Bucky's lap out of glee. Bucky groaned real close to Steve's skin, “well you heard him, Jarvis, can you please put it on?” Jarvis barely got an order from Bucky or Steve, Jarvis was ecstatic “of course sir.” The lights dimmed down, and the tv turned on. Steve smiled as the opening began to play “thank you” The circle of life played, Steve and Sam were fully into the movie. Tony poked Sam, Sam's eyes were too glued to the t.v to notice. 

* * *

  
  


**_steebie &James _ ** **@PBJJB**

**@Capsicle @Skyhigh**

**[attached video: Steve and Sam dancing to lion king, and singing horribly off key]**

**Steebie_wonder@Capsicle**

**@TonyStark @Skyhigh**

GHGmwdFHGF OMG BABIE MADE HIS FIRST POST 

**_steebie &James _ ** **@PBJJB**

**@Capsicle**

Okay, but you’re babie

**Steebie_wonder@Capsicle**

@ **PBJJB**

LIES IM MANLY, IM THE CAPTAIN

**sammish@Skyhigh**

**@Capsicle**

Steve that doesn’t change the fact that you’re baby

**Tony stark @TonyStark**

**@Capsicle @Skyhigh** @ **PBJJB**

You’re all babie 

**[attached image: all three of the boys asleep, with poorly drawn figures on them]**

Trending:

#bucky 

#babiesteve

#babiesammy

#babiebucky

#secretsoftystark

* * *

  
  
  


Bucky somehow managed to make the two boys trending over a lion king song. Steve was cuddling with Sam, the two got up and moved throughout the whole movie. So it was to no one's surprise that their short fit of exhaustion made the two on separate parts. Steve looked over to bucky almost fully asleep, Bucky's mouth was open. He kept his fist on his cheek, his body was working hard to keep up a facade of being awake. Steve broke free of the gentle embrace that was held between Sam and him. Steve shimmied over towards the now sleeping Bucky, he moved a bit at the back of the couch and sprang out and over Bucky.

Bucky's eyes widened as his body caught up with Steve's actions, the first thing Bucky obviously did was get a hold of the situation. Bucky wrapped his arms around the male's waist, Bucky quickly pinned Steven down. The new position had Steve's back held by the soft couch, bucky sat at the edge of the couch. Hovered over Steven with a newfound control, Steve couldn’t move much, but it didn’t bug him.

“You punk!” Bucky leaned in and began to tickle Steve's sides. Steve edged out a soft crackle as bucky started tickling the boy faster. “Stop it!” Steve giggled through the words “Tony! Sammy!  _ Ha! _ Bucky!” Steve laughed out as he tried to squirm his way out of Bucky's hold. Tony watched the two play as he reclined in his seat, “you jumped on him Stevie boy when he was getting ready to sleep.” He softly smiled as Steve began to giggle. 

“Sammy come over here.” Tony patted his lap, Sam heard Tony but he crossed his arms. He leaned more into the couch, Tony softly sighed as he watched him. “Sam come here, don’t you want to get held?” Tony said sternly, which actually did the trick. Sam Softly shivered as he heard his name, He then released his arms from his position and stood up. Sam walked over to Tony and took his seat on the elder's lap, Tony softly scoffed before smiling and holding onto Sam. He hugged the male close to him and blew air onto the exposed skin from his shirt. Sam shivered and touched the back of his neck, “Tony” Sam whined out. 

Steve was still dying from the male in front of him, panning down and tickling his sides. Somehow Bucky slipped his arm into his shirt, the light laughed and giggles coming out of Steve's mouth, began to be more, and heavier. Steve's belly moved up and down as the male began to pant. “Bucky, Bucky!!” he whined out. Bucky didn’t take mercy on the male, the soft pants only flipped a switch in him. “Howl for me!” Bucky growled out as he pulled up Steve's shirt and full-on tickled him more. Bucky snuck his way in between Steve's legs. Steve began to tear up as the male tickled him more, it's been about five minutes. Five minutes of Steve trying to tighten his stomach, Five minutes of the male above him attacking his weak spots, and now one more of Steve wiggling his hips against the male's legs. The legs that so casually appeared, or the legs Steve just noticed, that, of course, made Steve feel crazy. 

When did Steve's expression turn  _ this  _ desperate? About 4 minutes ago, Bucky loved making Steve riled up. They had nowhere to go, nothing to do. Steve's hips rolled up, he was getting hot all over. “Ha,” Steve whined out in an awfully high pitch, “Bucky, bucky please!” Bucky stopped the assault for a quick second, he rolled his cool metal arm around Steve's hot body. Bucky pinched the male's nipples, “oh my god, bucky!” Steve moaned out Bucky's name. Bucky seemed pleased at the mess that he created under his touch, He smirked as he pushed his left leg more into Steve's bottom, he then tickled the male for a bit more. “Daddy please I have to pee” He panted out “Stop please!” Bucky stopped tickling steve and held onto the boy, “Hm, 

since you asked nicely, N-”

“Master you have an incoming call from May Parker” It wasn’t like Steve and Bucky were in the middle of something. Tony cursed under his breath, “shoot That's my kid's aunt, you two Be more presentable or take that outside of the room!” Tony softly huffed out before hugging Sam tightly. Sam wiggled out of Tony's hold, he then kissed the male on the top of his head. “Presentable remember stark?” Tony huffed out bitterly and nodded his head. He already knew, but they were more pg than the  _ hot _ ass disaster over there. 

Bucky sat up properly, leaving Steve half-hard and half-naked. Steve sat up from the spot he was laying down at, he was all fucked up. His watery eyes gleamed over to Bucky. The way the male looked up at the male, melted his heart. His puppy dog eyes were at the brink of crying, and yet that was the only real innocent feature. The rest of his body was a ride, his nipples were erect, and so was his prick. Yet his eyes sought approval, bucky caved in this time. He softly huffed and said in a low tone älright go  _ pee _ pudding. Nothing’ more” Steve wants to protest, but the call seemed to actually be important. He got up and almost ran to the bathroom, the video connected. 

May was in blue-tinted hospital scrubs, May's hair was all bunched up. The lady looked like she was dealing with the apocalypse. Bucky covered up his front with the couch blanket, and Tony straightened up. “May hun, are you there? What's wrong doll?” Steve finished with his bathroom break, he didn’t dare get in front of the screen given his situation. But he was of course in the back, May only sighed a bit more. It looked like she was in the middle of almost crying, or getting angry,  _ or both _ .

“Tony, hi guys.” She huffed out, the lot smiled and waved at her. Tony was still tensed up, he was waiting for the worst. “I need your help” Tony shifted, he was starting to become anxious, His leg began to bounce. Sam held onto tony's leg, The male felt a pit feeling in his gut. He was prepared for the worst, they all were. “Relax hun, I just need you to take care of peter for me. You don’t have to take him in, but can you just call him for me? I'm going to be here for a week. I won’t be out of the hospital until I get a test” Tony instantly relaxed “May there's no way in hell I'm leaving my kid alone while his aunt is being a superhero in COVID-19 land.”

May softly laughed out from Tony's comment, “May, hun how are you doing? What do you need? Besides eggs we all need them.” May looked down and paused, she had a somber look on her face as she looked at the male “Nothing much tony, I just need to know.. Am I doing good?” Tony gripped onto sam's hand, his heart felt like it was about to break “Of course you are sweetie, thank you. You’re doing great. Be prepared for a bunch of peanut butter, Nutella and copper socks to come your way from stark industries to your hospital okay?”

“Tony you don’t have to do that at all” Tony waved his hand to brush off the comment, “Nonescense Jarvis is already ordering them right Jarvis?” 

“Absolutely sir, they’ll arrive in two days” 

“See? May please get some rest, and take care of yourself okay? Bye I love you”

May sighed and smiled, a genuine smile now “yeah tony, I love you too, make sure to give peter a kiss for me okay?”

“You didn’t even need to tell me that may consider it done” 

The call ended and the house began to panic, “Shit where is he gonna go?” Tony looked over to Sam's room, he winced at the idea “Who has the purest room?” Bucky laughed out before lightly tapping the male's shoulder, “well definitely not you, and definitely not sam either, just stick him in me or steves room” Tony thought for a second, he remembered the prints of the room, after all, he did just sleep in there with bucky a while ago. Bucky's room was dark green, grey and red, and most of all festering with lube, and belts.

So Steve's room it was, his baby boy had nothing in his room. Even when the males offered to bring lube or condoms in there. Steve would turn a dark red and turn them down. Steve usually cleaned his room too, his eyes didn't pass over the things that the boys 'accidentally’ left in his room. The three males said in sync “Steve’s” Steve blinked, he had his thumb in his mouth biting it. The boys looked at Steve and vise versa “okay, so who am I gonna move in with?” The three acted like they put some thought into it and then all said in sync “Me!” 

“Well actually guys, I think tony is out of the question, m sorry tony” Steve pecked the males head, before saying the rest.” what noo!” Tony protested, he ducked his head as he admitted “yeah you’re right. I guess I'll just move you into my room next week.” Tony really didn’t want Peter to be exposed to anything inappropriate in his care. “I'll just take turns in Sammy and Bucky's room. Where am I going to first?” Steve looked to the males, they all just silently answered his question. “Oh,” Steve said as he silently blushed, he should’ve known where exactly he was going after the couch scene. “Sam get dressed we’re gonna go get the baby” Sam nodded his head as he went to go find his shoes. Bucky and Steve were left in the hallway. “Jarvis, activate baby monitor protocol” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand as he led the two of them into his room. 

“Jarvis, what's that protocol? Can you explain it to us?” Bucky opened up the door for the two of them, He smiled and said “thank you” as he should. “Baby monitor protocol is to ensure that young peter doesn’t get exposed to explicit content. When two adults go into private quarters, I am programmed to soundproof the room. I am also programmed to report any nightmare or disturbance in young peter…” The list began to become more and more parental. It went into detail, describing eating habits and cleanliness habits. “Wow, that was a lot, You do so much Jarvis. Has anyone told you thank you recently? Thank you!” Bucky chuckled at the sight he was seeing, Stevie was thanking a robot. “My pleasure steven” The robot responded cheerfully. 

Steve looked at his clothes for a while, he hummed before looking at Bucky. Maybe that was a mistake, Bucky was staring Steve down. Steve blushed as he spoke up, “what should I wear in bed tonight?” Bucky looked up at Steve, he held onto the boy's waist and pulled him close to him. “What makes you sure that you’re wearing clothes tonight baby boy?” Bucky smirked as he saw the desperate face that Steve made before. “Well I thought we were here to get your stuffed animals and whatever comfort item you need for tonight” Steve nodded his head, he leaned over Bucky. Bucky took that opportunity to grab Steve's ass, Steve gave out a small soft noise. He had his grey dog plush in his hand, he looked down at Bucky. Their eyes connected, and Bucky let go of the male’s ass. 

“Bucky!” Steve whined out as he leaned into the male more, “Yes steve?” Bucky held onto Steve's waist. “Fuck, Bucky just touch me already please man.” Bucky’s eyes widened at the male's sudden outburst. He was trying his best to be surprised at his boy’s actions. “I am touching you Stevie” Steve softly shook his body as he began to pout. “Bucky!!” Bucky smiled at the male. Bucky knew exactly what he was doing, Bucky let go of Steve and stood up. He grabbed the male's hand and grumbled and whined through each step. 

Steve wasn’t even out of his room before he gave off a desperate little whine. Bucky was opening the door, Steve wrapped the arm holding the stuffed animal around Bucky. He stopped the male from walking out the door, Steve laid his face on the curve of Bucky's back. He took in Bucky’s scent before whining out again “daddy please..” Bucky softly groaned before speaking “You’re going to wait, Stevie, you’re gonna place your stuffie on the bed.” Bucky gritted his teeth as he felt Steve's hands trail lower. Bucky held his stance. Steve swirled forward, his stuffed animal was placed on the floor. Steve was kneeling in front of him, Bucky placed his thumb on Steve's face. “You’re gonna pick the side you’re gonna sleep on to-” Steve managed to push in the thumb that bucky placed on his face into his mouth. 

“That needy huh?” Steve blushed as he nodded his head, he began to lift his hands up onto the front of Bucky's trousers. He fiddled with the buttons trying to unbutton them, but before much of anything happened Bucky pulled his Steves handoff of Bucky. “ _ Daddy! Please I want to taste you” _

“Steven.” Bucky glared down at the boy. Steve only shivered before picking up his animal.

Steve stood up, he walked over to Bucky's room. Steve knew he was on a thin line from getting what he wanted. Steve placed down his toy in the middle of Bucky's bed. 

That was progress “Goodboy Stevie, good boy”

**Author's Note:**

> The next episode will be devoted to our Lord and savior thanos.


End file.
